Eres dulce
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Su adiccion por el dulce igualaba su adiccion hacia él...


Eres dulce

"ese dulce mangar que tanto le gustaba comer" todos los días, después de la prepa, se iba con su mejor amigo a comer dango, en la misma tienda, la cual quedaba camino a mi casa. "se ve tan lindo", incluso sus ojos negros, esos ojos en los que me hundo, en los que me pierdo; se ven "dulces" al observar aquel bocado que tanto le gusta.

Hace dos días en la clase de literatura se sentó detrás de mí, tenia semblante serio "como siempre", pero esta vez sostenía una chupeta roja que de vez en cuando introducía en su boca para saborearla "¡por kami! Quien fuera lollipop" pensaba al mirarlo de reojo. La clase interrumpió mis pervertidos pensamientos:

- Akatsuki – como nos decía el profe Madara por ser un grupo mala conducta – hoy haremos algo diferente – "maldición" – para los trabajos del viernes yo elegiré los grupos – "queee!" pronuncio el salón al unísono.

Madara-sensei tomo una hoja, pero antes de que empezara a nombrar los grupos, fue interrumpido:

- sensei - dijo la peli azul – ya Pain y yo realizamos el trabajo – "como la odio".

- no te preocupes Konan, tu grupo no fue alterado – pronuncio tranquilo y con cara de fastidio.

Regreso sus ojos a la hoja y empezó a pronunciar con tono autoritario.

- Kisame y Hidan – "se van a matar el uno al otro xD" – Kakuzu y Sasori – "jeje, puede ser más aburrida esa pareja, dos viejos" escondí mi sonrisa burlona – Deidara e Itachi – mi sonrisa se borro "ahhh!" grite internamente.

- pero Madara sensei! – proteste.

- algún problema Deidara – dijo sarcástico.

- no, sensei.

- hmp – típica expresión Uchiha.

- mmm, Zetsu falto de nuevo, supongo que lo hará solo – culmino el profesor al sonar el timbre.

Itachi salió acompañado por Kisame quien lo persiguió luego de hablar con Sasori. Los seguí al pasillo pero a diferencia de otros días Kisame tomo una dirección diferente a la de Itachi. Antes de que Uchiha continuara su camino dirigió su fría mirada hacia mí, estaba seguro de que mis mejillas ardían. "maldito azabache", siguió su camino.

Camine hacia mi casa con desgano, estaba totalmente deprimido "estúpido miércoles". Corte mi paso por un momento, para mi sorpresa estaba justo en frente a la tienda en la que Itachi comía ese maldito dulce. Ahí estaba, me miraba fijamente y aunque el no me hiciera ninguna seña camine hacia él, hipnotizado por sus oscuros ojos.

- konichiwa, Itachi-san – salude intentando no gaguear.

- hola Deidara – tomo un sorbo de te – toma asiento – invito serio pero amable.

- debemos hacer el trabajo que mando Madara-sensei – demonios, no se me ocurría otro tema.

- si quieres podemos reunirnos en mi casa – invite ligeramente sonrojado.

Mordió otro dango el cual solo perdí de vista cuando cerró su boca para masticarlo, era el segundo del palito.

- ven a mi casa en la tarde – ordeno – tengo todos los apuntes – acepto que el siempre fue uno de los mejores de la clase.

Antes de que pudiera contestar llevo el tercer dango a su boca, se encargo de ser malditamente sexi cuando introdujo en palillo casi por completo en su boca, mordió el dulce y lo saco lentamente de la varita. "ahhh" mi mente daba vueltas, todo por ver yaoi por internet. Me sonroje de nuevo.

- d-de acuerdo – me levante y Salí casi corriendo del lugar.

No pare de correr hasta que llegue a mi casa, entre a mi habitación y me lancé sobre mi cama.

- ese Uchiha-baka – pronuncie enojado por la humillación.

La tarde se me hizo eterna.

…………………………….

Poco rato después caminaba casi contra mi voluntad hacia la casa del Uchiha-baka, mis mejillas manchadas de carmín, mi mente daba vueltas, en menos de 5 minutos había analizado mil y una formas de saludarlo "que sucederá en su casa?" empezó mi subconsciente "acaso tendrá algo entre manos?" continuaba indagando "será una broma de Itachi y Kisame?" temía, y en eso pase todo el camino hasta la famosa villa Uchiha.

Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta, me aferraba fuertemente a los cuadernos ocultando mi cara, una vez que me decidí a tocar acerque mi mano hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocarla se abrió repentinamente la puerta.

- ah! – exclame ante el susto me volví a sonrojar al verlo parado totalmente serio frente a mí.

-adelante – ordeno serio.

No dijo ni una palabra después de eso, solo me dedique a seguirlo, entramos a una hermosa cocina donde se encontraba una señora muy parecida a Itachi, solo que mas femenina.

-okaasan – pronuncio captando su atención – el es Deidara, tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

- hola Deidara-kun – saludo amable – soy Mikoto, la mama de Itachi.

- mucho gusto señora Mikoto – hice reverencia y seguí detrás de Itachi quien se alejaba de la cocina.

Observaba cada pasillo que atravesábamos, pero luego mi atención fue dirigida a lo que llevaba en pelinegro en las manos "una bandeja, uhm" no logre ver con claridad lo que contenía, la espalda de Itachi me lo impedía (¬¬ como si no disfrutara de esa vista). Entramos a lo que parecía ser su habitación, coloco la bandeja en la mesita en medio del cuarto y me hizo ademan a sentarme.

- alguna idea? – Llevo un dango a su boca – para el trabajo – entre mordiscos, "hasta comiendo".

- si la verdad, que te parece si hacemos un informe sobre el dango y su historia – por primera vez capte su atención pero…

- Deidara – dijo colocando los codos sobre la mesa y acercándoseme – te gusta verme comer dango?

"maldición" toda mi cara tomo un color rojo fuerte, estaba sudando frio y mi aliento se ajito.

- si – conteste tímido.

- por qué? – martilleo.

No me atrevía a contestar, "por qué me pregunta esto?" antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta estaba muy cerca de mi cara con el palito de dango en la mano, lentamente lo introdujo en su boca y saco la bolita color blanca del centro, mastico lentamente y trago profundamente.

- así? – pregunto sonriendo de medio lado.

- Itachi – fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

- quiero verte comer dango – mando regresando a su lugar.

No me atreví a protestar cuando coloco la varita a la que solo le quedaba el dango de la parte de abajo; sin darme cuenta abrí mi boca para que el metiera el palito casi por completo en mi boca, mordí la masita retirándola rápidamente y masticando totalmente sonrojado.

- tú te ves mejor que yo – sonrió.

Se levanto y me tomo por las muñecas para levantarme.

- te gustan las cosas dulces?

- si – conteste evitando su mirada.

Me tomo de la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo y obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

- hay un solo dulce que siempre eh querido probar – susurro a mi oído – y lo tengo justo en frente.

No podía respirar, sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir de mi cara. Me beso. Mi tensión cayo en picada cuando sentí eso labios tan dulces sobre los míos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, el me abrazo más fuertemente; nuestras lenguas luchaban por una lugar en la boca del otro y cada vez se hacía más apasionado el beso. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

La tranquilidad duro poco.

Me levanto para lanzarme sobre la cama, se encargo de besar mi cuello, retiro mi camisa y luego la suya "es tan perfecto" pensé mientras lo observaba succionar mis pezones.

- eres tan dulce como el dango – halago volviendo sus profundos ojos a los míos que no podían evitar verlos, "dulce" refiriéndome a su mirada en ese momento, esa mirada que solo había visto cuando observaba el dango "le gusta el dulce".

- soy dulce? – pregunte aun sonrojado.

- si me dejas probarte te puedo decir.

No espero una respuesta, quito el pantalón dejando al descubierto mis bóxers "maldición me tuve que poner justo estos" pensé al ver la mirada de Itachi ante la ropa interior rosada, él ojisrojos solo sonrió para luego retirar la tela que ocultaba mi masculinidad (lo único que lo hace hombre xD), lo masajeo suave y lento apretando cada vez más su agarre "me va a hacer correrme!" pensé cuando me arranco leves gemidos que intente controlar pero él no paro, al contrario, paso su lengua desde la base hasta la punta saboreándome como si fuera un dulce "literalmente". Justo antes de que llegara a correrme retiro su boca.

Me relaje un poco, me atreví a abrir mis ojos para encontrar la risa burlona de Itachi.

- que te pasa, uhm? – dije volviendo a mi actitud dura.

- eres muy dulce dei-chan – dijo en tono de burla.

"esa sonrisa" Itachi tenía esa sonrisa malévola que solo había visto cuando intentaba matar al profesor con alguna de sus bromas.

Me levanto rápidamente y me hizo pararme frente a él ahora sentado en la cama, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba completamente desnudo ante su mirada curiosa, además de erecto y sonrojado.

- Itachi! – exclame cubriéndome con las manos.

- eres muy bello Deidara – me hizo sonrojarme.

Cerré mis ojos como en un puchero, cuando los abrí, para mi sorpresa, se había liberado de sus shorts para mostrarme sus bóxers color rojo y colocarse de nuevo frente a mí. Me guio lentamente hacia el sillón sobre el que se sentó, me levanto sentándome sobre él "es muy fuerte" (^^ uhh!) me hizo besarlo, le correspondí, volvió a mi miembro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tocaba mi caliente trasero, la segunda luego cambio de posición "que?" logre pensar antes de que me arrancara un grito al introducir uno de sus dedos, cuando me relaje metió el otro, y así hasta que llego al tercero, los movió sin dejar de masturbarme, nunca quito su sonrisa, mis gritos se volvieron gemidos para luego dejar correr mi sustancia sobre sus perfectos pectorales.

Me lanzo sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento introdujo su ser en mi arrancándome nuevos gritos "espero que nadie me escuche" desee entre muecas de dolor.

- solo fue la punta dei-chan – "queee!?" – no seas llorón.

Respire profundo al sentir su masculinidad seguir avanzando dentro de mí, me beso de nuevo, cristalinas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas adornadas de rojo.

- Itachi – era lo único que salía de mi garganta.

Eran embestidas lentas y profundas, el dolor empezó a convertirse en placer.

- más rápido – rogué.

Obedeció, se hicieron violentas y pervertidas, rasguñe su espalda. Cerré los ojos al sentir de nuevo dolor cuando mordió mis pezones.

- Deidara – ordeno – abre los ojos.

"no tiene idea de cuan sexi es cuando hace eso" pensé ante su tono autoritario mientras abría los ojos. El espaldar de la cama pegaba contra la cama golpeaba la pared por la fuerza ejercida. Llegamos al clímax. Gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación.

Cayo a un lado de mi, me aferre a su pecho para dejarme llevar por el cansancio, me observaba como si de un dulce se tratara para sonreír y pronunciar un "eres dulce" bastante cariñoso.


End file.
